Las sombras de Hyrule
by seil hkah
Summary: ¿Alguien se a arrastrado por el piso ensangrentado? ¿alguien a tenido que tomar en brazos al amor de su vida? del castillo se escuchan las campanadas descendentes... a muerto la princesa. esta historia... nacida de la pena y la locura de la mente del pobre Link... nos embarca en la búsqueda y caza de Zant ¿por qué sigue vivo?
1. capitulo 1: ¿Zelda?

Hola, soy seil.

Sé que he estado mucho tiempo ausente, pero quiero decirles que fueron momentos de mucho cambio en mi vida, pero prefiero no entrar en detalles.

Bueno, aquí iniciamos mi nuevo fanfic, **las sombras de Hyrule, **espero que lo disfruten.

**Las sombras de Hyrule**

**Capitulo 1: ¿zelda?**

Pobre del muchacho que camina moribundo por los pasillos de este palacio… ¿Qué dolores lo estarán matando? ¿Las heridas o la pena?

Lo sigue una sombra… una maligna y despiadada… Zant…

"¿Para qué corres de tu destino? Sabes perfectamente que no te puedes salvar de esta", al decir esto, Zant se retorcía sobre su cuerpo, su venganza estaba completa.

"¿Cómo volviste?" dijo el moribundo, apoyándose en la pared de concreto "yo… te vi morir"

"¿Crees que tu luz me pudo destruir…? ¿Crees… que la oscuridad puede caer tan rápido?" se mueve hacia la ventana "aunque mataste a mi Dios… yo seguí existiendo… débil, pero encontré la rápida forma de volver"

"¿para… revivir a tu Señor?"

"mi señor… ya no existe… es imposible revivirlo, solo…" Zant se gira hacia el joven "solo puedo actuar en su nombre".

De pronto, Zant se lanza contra el moribundo, lo agarra y lo mueve hacia la ventana.

"¡mira!" Zant grita girando la cabeza de su presa.

Que paisaje más desolador… toda la ciudadela… arde en llamas… y el castillo se hunde en la tierra a pedazos…

"¿no es un acto digno de él…? ¿Ganondorf estaría complacido?" dijo quitándose la máscara.

"lo único que se, es que… Ganon no puedo opinar ahora" dice el joven riéndose.

el piso de mármol, que una vez fue un salón de baile, ahora se ve empapado de la sangre del joven, que lanzado al piso por el Demonio… se arrastra por el piso buscando lo imposible.

"me acuerdo cuando eras más hábil con la espada…" dijo Zant girándose hacia la ventana

"la gente se hace vieja Zant… eso debes tenerlo claro" dijo el hombre arrastrándose.

Zant sonríe, pero su rostro demacrado oculta su expresión.

"recuerdo, cuando te paseabas por mi castillo, matando mi imperio… tus ropajes verde que me causaron una impresión formidable…" se pasea mientras continua "pero me has dejado completamente desolado… chico, ¿Cómo llegaste a este punto? Yo me hubiera impresionado si hubieras mostrado un poco más de tu antigua gloria, pero me has dejado muy entristecido"

"no necesito su misericordia" dijo el moribundo tomando su espada.

Zant pisa su espada "no puedo creer que siguas queriendo pelear… ya estas acabado"

"no mientras este respirando"

"no tienes más porque pelear… tu ciudad en llamas, tu gente… está acabada… y ella" se ríe.

"no te atrevas a hablar de ella" dijo el joven levantándose.

Pobre del chico, no puede ver la cara de asombro y espanto de Zant tapada por su máscara de lagarto. Pero el Demonio sabe perfectamente que tiene todas las de ganar.

"te dejare vivo… por el momento, quiero verte llorar por ella" desaparece.

El chico, acercándose a la pared, se observa a si mismo… su traje verde esta empapado de sangre, y cinco heridas en su pecho dificultan su respiración.

Pero apenas descansa, recuerda…

"Zelda…"

Sale corriendo por las escaleras… se derrumban a su paso.

Entra en la sala más alta, pero… ¿para qué correr… si ya pasó lo inevitable?

El cuerpo apenas le pesa… olvida completamente sus heridas, olvida su enojo y rabia… queda en blanco, parecen dos fantasmas de la mano…

Cuando baja, lo encuentra unos guardias de palacio… lo siguen hasta la puerta, donde lo espera la propia muerte.

Ya nadie llora por los muertos, ya nadie moverá los cuerpos… la gente seria llora… por su princesa.

Llega el capitán de la guardia

"señor… venga"

El joven y el guardia descienden a las catacumbas de palacio… dejan el cuerpo en un féretro, la ponen en su tumba, la cierran con martillo y clavos.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Continuará…

Hola, tanto tiempo sin volver a tocar estas teclas…

Me disculpo por mi inactividad, tuve dificultades muy grandes estos últimos meses que me impidieron seguir con esto… en un momento hasta pensé en dejar fanfiction… pero, ya me ven de nuevo y además quiero compensar mi inactividad creativa con este fanfic que nació como una idea en el pasado, pero no lo plasmé nunca.

Les aviso que me demoraré con el otro fanfic hijos de los dioses, ya que perdí los capítulos que logré terminar antes de mi "desaparición" (se podría decir)

Espero que disfruten este fanfic.

Paz a todos.

Seil Hkah


	2. Capitulo 2: inicio de la Cruzada

Hola, soy seil.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que serán uno diario ya que estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo ahora.

**Sombras de Hyrule**

**Capítulo 2: inicio de la cruzada**

Los pasillos ensangrentados, las torres derrumbadas, las calles destrozadas… todo fue revisado por el chico, mientras el ejército intentaba ayudar a los damnificados y eliminar los focos de violencia.

"general" dijo el chico "¿Cuál es la situación?"

"media ciudad devastada… y 5 shadows assassins en la ciudad, 3 en los puentes y 2 en la plaza" dijo el general

"me encargaré de los de la plaza, intenten eliminar uno de los puentes y creen un campamento o zona segura, luego nos encargaremos de los otros"

"los otros irán en ayuda de su aliado atacado… ¿no cree que...?"

"ellos están ahí para detener nuestro avance, no se moverá" interrumpió "avancen, los veré apenas acabe con estas bestias"

"cuidado señor, sus heridas no han sanado"

"no se preocupe… ya e lidiado con estos antes" dijo el joven saliendo de la zona…

Que desastre de plaza… los edificios caídos… y el palacio hundido de fondo… una escena traumatizante…

"bestias… estas nos son las mismas que las de hace 5 años" dijo inquieto…

El estaba en lo cierto…. Ya no eran las mismas criaturas delgadas y negras del golpe de estado por parte de Zant de hace 5 años (el golpe que aparece en twilight princess)… ahora se enfrentaba a bestias de color sangre con marcas negras, que su cara era… de una persona mesclada con un shadow assassin… era una escena horripilante…

De pronto aparece flotando sobre esas dos criaturas su Demonio creador, Zant…

"¿te gusta mi creación?" dijo burlándose.

"asesino lunático"

"los llamo prometeos… aunque son shadow assassins unidos con esas viles alimañas"

"¿cómo te atreves a llamarlos alimañas?" el chico enfurecía de una forma astronómica.

Zant, tan pronto como apareció, desapareció… dejando al chico solo…

"monstruos… malditos" dijo desenvainando su espada

Los sonidos que salían de las fauces de la bestia eran gritos y gemidos desgarradores de sus víctimas… era repugnante.

Pero de pronto, uno empezó a torcerse… el alma de la victima aun lucha…

"mátanos… por favor…" gritaban desde dentro "no queremos mas este cuerpo… solo mátanos"

Y el chico, oyendo esta petición, solo dijo:

"un gusto haberles servido"

Y los atravesó con la espada…

En ese momento, el ejército ya había sacado a la gente de la ciudad, mientras un grupo de la guardia iniciaba su reingreso a la zona del mercado.

"¿hacia donde se retiraron los ejércitos de Zant?" dijo el chico a su general.

"hacia el desierto" dijo el general.

"Esta noche reúna a sus suboficiales, estamos por iniciar una cruzada" dijo el chico avanzando hacia la zona de enfermería para curarse sus heridas.

Esa noche, en la carpa del general, se reunieron todos los comandantes del ejército, todos alrededor del mapa de Hyrule.

El general se acerco al mapa "según los vigías, las criaturas vinieron del bosque, pero… después del ataque, se dirigieron al desierto… pero creemos que se dirigirán al desierto esta noche… señor"

El joven se levantó "aunque por la muerte de la princesa… debamos estar esta noche en luto… os pido que organicemos una cruzada con 2 brigadas al bosque… acabar con la base enemiga y eliminar a Zant"

En ese momento se levanta el comandante Hess "¿no cree que es muy arriesgado? Creo que hemos tenido bastante"

"señor Hess… ¿qué edad tiene usted?" dijo el chico

"22… señor"

"no estuviste para el golpe de hace 5 años… pero dudo que quieras que se repita la destrucción"

"señor" dice el general "dudo mucho que sea necesario repetir las vivencias del pasado"

"pongamos esto a votación…"

Así inició la angustiosa y larga votación… pero al final 15 de los 20 comandantes votaron a favor.

"ahora" dijo el general "diré los nombres de los que irán con su brigada"

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo… se podía escuchar a la mismísima muerte asechando en la oscuridad de afuera.

"comandante Hess y comandante Sares, ustedes irán junto a su comandante en jefe"

"¿Quién?" dijo Hess

"señor Link, espero que no le incomode sus acompañantes"

"en lo absoluto"

Así salieron todos de la carpa, solo el joven link se quedo…

"hace tiempo no escucho mi nombre"

"si… es poco usado, nos acostumbramos al sobrenombre señor" dijo el general sirviendo agua a su acompañante.

"eligió bien al comandante Hess, hay que educarlo aun… pero se ve que es dichoso en combate"

"no lo dejara defraudado… señor"

Link ríe mientras bebía, pero continua "pero no conozco al comandante Sares"

"es la comandante"

"¿es mujer?"

"si señor… no crea que por ser mujer no sea apta para combate... es muy hábil a caballo"

"no quise sonar machista… solo pregunte porque no note que fuera mujer"

Entonces los dos bebieron, pero el general lo miraba sin descanso

"lo noto más apagado señor… lo lamento por lo de la princesa"

"no se lamente por mi… es solo que… no me esperaba verla muerta…"

"vaya a dormir señor… descanse"

"gracias, usted también descanse"

Link sale de la carpa y se dirige a la suya.

En el camino pasa por la carpa del comandante Hess, la comandante Sares y del comandante Yill, están solo los 2 primeros, ya que Yill se encuentra en la enfermería por una herida de flecha.

Hess y Sares conversan:

"es horrible ese Link, es orgulloso y arrogante… ¿Cómo puede dar órdenes así como así?" dijo Hess

"yo creo que no es tan malo… es duro por sus años, no debes ser tan crítico con el" dice Sares

"¿ahora estas de su parte?"

"no… pero no quiero que pierdas la cabeza por tus palabras"

Hess se estira en su cama, mientras Sares recoge las armas

"¿sabes?" dice Sares "no creo que llegues a general si eres tan desordenado"

"mejor duérmete"

Y así termina el día para el ejercito de Hyrule… mañana inicia la cruzada

Continuará…

Bueno, yo ya me canse de escribir por hoy, pero seguiré buscando los capítulos o creare uno nuevo… pero os prometo que lo subiré antes de que acabe la semana.

Estos capítulos serán diarios, pero en algún momento me tomaré un descanso… espero que entiendan.

Adiós.

Seil Hkah


	3. Capitulo 3: Cabalgata por la Cruzada

Hola, soy seil.

Os aviso que encontré el capítulo 2 de **Hijos de los dioses**, pero esta inacabado, así que me demoraré en terminarlo, espero que esté listo para mañana, así que madrugaré esta noche… pero ya era hora continuar con ese capítulo.

Pero sigamos con esta historia.

**Sombras de Hyrule**

**Capitulo 3: cabalgata por la cruzada**

Eran las 5 de la mañana… el ejercito ya se preparaba para partir… link iría a pie, mientras que los 2 comandantes irían a caballo.

"esto será recordado como un suicidio" dijo Hess observando a link por su espalda

"si es así, por lo menos el mundo dejará de oír tus quejas, señor Hess" dijo Link en broma sin mirarlo, causando una risita leve de la comandante Sares, a lo cual Link respondió "no he tenido el placer de charlar con usted, señorita Sares… mucho gusto"

"el gusto es mío señor" dijo Sares sonriendo

"¿usted que piensa sobre esta cruzada? ¿Qué es un disparate de un viejo general de guerra o que es una sensatez que será entorpecida por… jóvenes inexpertos?" dijo el joven.

"no apoyo mucho esta cruzada, pero es necesaria" dijo ella

"Por lo menos hay una persona sensata al mando, será bueno tenerte cerca"

Link se aleja para inspeccionar las tropas, en tanto, Hess corrige severamente a Sares.

"no te pases de lista, chica" dijo el chico con tono autoritario.

"¿y tú que tienes que ver conmigo? Yo no tengo intenciones tan banales, así que no gaste esa lengua conmigo" dijo la chica "suenas un tanto celoso"

"¡yo celoso! ¿Cómo piensas eso?" dijo el chico "solo que eso hombre no me trae confianza"

"a mi si me inspira confianza, es más… lo considero más amable que tu" dijo alejándose

"ya te advertí" le dijo el chico, pero al no oír respuesta, se da vuelta y exclama "mujeres…" y se sube a su caballo

Link, en frente del portón, da señal de que es hora de partir… se abre el portón e inicia la caminata.

Link camina un tanto lejos de las tropas, pero siempre a la vista de todos.

A la hora después se nubló y empezó a llover, todo se pusieron una capa para protegerse, es ese momento link estuvo al alcance de la conversación de todos... en eso se acerca la comandante Sares para entablar una con él.

"comandante Sares" dice Link al notar el acercamiento de la joven "Noto que desea iniciar una conversación…"

"mi señor, yo…" dijo ella un tanto sorprendida

"¿puedo preguntarle de que región es usted?" interrumpió el joven.

"soy de la ciudadela, pero siempre viajaba al reino de los zoras, siempre fui bien recibido en su pueblo"

"¿Usted es buena amiga del joven Hess?" dijo él.

"nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, pero se cree mi protector... me molesta mucho"

"si te quiere proteger, es porque quiere verte a salvo"

"aunque siempre el que es protegido es el" dijo ella en broma, esta causa una sonrisa de la cara de Link.

"dudo que él esté de acuerdo esta conversación… me considera un idiota"

"lo sé, me lo ha comentado" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"no soy tan viejo como él piensa" dijo él quitándose la capucha y su gorro verde, dejando ver un cabello rubio, pero con canas "solo que tengo canas debido a… ya sabes… aventuras"

"yo no tengo ninguna cana… pero si historias" dijo la chica sacando su pelo azul de la capucha.

"Sares es un apellido, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto el joven.

"Aily" dijo sonriente.

"Aily Sares… suena bien" dijo el joven "cuando acabe esta campaña, no dudes en recurrir a mí en caso de necesidad"

"Gracias señor" dijo ella.

"Señor… señor…" dijo el joven con tono de burla "deje de llamarme así, tengo nombre… usted puede llamarme Link si desea"

"claro… link" dijo ella riendo.

"señor ¿puede venir un momento?" interrumpió un vigía

"claro" dijo él "la dejo un momento"

"claro" dijo ella

Link se aleja en dirección a un grupo de soldados con mapas, en ese momento se acerco Hess.

"¿fraternizando con el enemigo?"

"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo ella enojada.

"noto que le interesas" dijo el mirando a link.

La chica lo miro… por un instante sintió su mirada y sonrió enrojecida. Hess lo notó y dijo.

"no apruebo que te juntes con él, pero si te interesa… no dejes que se te escape"

"¡Que idioteces estás diciendo!" grito ella.

"mis señores" interrumpió el vigía "mirad para allá"

Ante sus ojos… estaba el bosque de Farone.

Continuará…

Así seguiremos con este fanfic, y seguiré con el otro en la medida que pueda.

Luego iré alternando capítulos de los dos para no tener problemas en el orden.

Gracias por leer.

Seil Hkah.


	4. Capítulo 4: La tortura de los espíritus

Hola, soy Seil; Como pueden ver, no pude subir el siguiente capítulo de Hijos de los dioses, pero seguiré con este fanfic. Espero que disfruten.

**Las Sombras de Hyrule**

**Capitulo 4: La tortura de los espíritus.**

Oscuro estaba el bosque cuando entraron, no penetraba ni un rayo de luz… pero un aura espectral se sentía en el aire… algunos de los vigías lloraban de terror… algo estaba en ese bosque, pero no sabían que…

"Comandante Hess" dijo Link inclinando su linterna hacia el joven con cara emblanquecida por el terror y el miedo.

"¿Si señor?" dijo el chico mirándolo de reojo "¿qué debo hacer?". Link estaba sorprendido por esa respuesta; estaba acostumbrado de que el joven Hess le contestara enojado o de forma insoportable, pero dedujo que se debía a la situación.

"Avise a la brigada que inicien con la instalación del campamento, pero que estén alerta a cualquier enemigo… Y entréguele la misma información a la Comandante Sares… Y sobre todo, usen pocas luces" dijo el chico un tanto indeciso.

"Claro" dijo Hess un tanto paralizado, pero en el acto salió corriendo hacia su brigada… Una escena deplorable, pero entendible.

"Niños" dijo el riéndose, pero sabía que no debía bajar la guardia… Sabía que en el bosque estaba Farone, el espíritu de la luz, pero lo que no entendía… Era la oscuridad; entonces se dijo "¿qué sucede Farone? ¿Qué te pasa?"

En ese momento se escuchó un grito ensordecedor en todo el bosque. Link, aunque no conocía ese sonido, sabía de quien era. Salió corriendo así la fuente del sonido, Aily le gritaba intentando detenerlo, pero no consiguió nada, solo Hess fue capaz de pararla "volverá" le dijo para calmarla.

Link se alejó cada vez más del campamento, pero debía buscar al espíritu y ayudarlo, pero lo que descubrió era horrible… Zant no estaba atacando y destruyendo a Farone, sino que lo estaba torturando con un espeso liquido parecido a la brea, pero esta parecía absorber el cuerpo luminoso.

"Oh, miren quien llegó" dijo Zant sin mirarlo "por un minuto dudé que vinieras a salvar tu tierra, pensé que seguirías llorando la muerte de tu… Amada" rio con una maldad incomparable a su encuentro anterior. Link no respondía, solo se quedaba quieto, pero en realidad tenía una conversación telepática con Farone:

"Link" dijo el moribundo espíritu "Zant no intenta matarme… Este liquido es la sangre Imperial, otro de los tantos inventos de los Intrusos… Absorbe la vida de su víctima, no la mata, solo la debilita" a lo cual el chico respondió dudando "Zant… ¿Quiere vida?" "si" le respondió "pero mira"

En el instante después se escucharon unas palabras inetendibles "Sango de la dioj, fini kun la vivo de la entrudulo, rompitaj ĉenoj ĉirkaŭ mi". En un segundo… La oscuridad despareció y la luz segadora lanzó a Zant y a su ejército fuera del bosque.

Link se levantó apenas se desvaneció el destello… La luz del sol volvía a sentirse en su piel.

"Link… Estoy débil, acércate rápido" dijo el espíritu "has visto que Zant busca a los espíritus para volver completamente a la vida… Debes proteger a los demás… Te lo imploro Link"

"No lo dudes" dijo él.

"Zelda te eligió bien" dijo el espíritu sonriente "la horrarás y se te recompensará… Pero antes, ten esto" le dio una piedra negra y roja "ya la has visto, úsala bien y vencerás"

Cuando link volvió al campamento, estaban en plena pelea contra shadows assassins y ya casi había derrotado a las bestias, pero de pronto aparecieron 10 más y cambio la balanza. Link sintió que la pierda temblaba "no me digas que es..." Dijo recordando el pasado "por las Diosas"

Por un instante se le nublo la vista… Ya había sentido eso antes. Entonces se vio convertido en el Lobo de hace 5 años "ahh… ¿Volvimos a mis tiempos de mudo?" Pensó un tanto incomodo "bueno… allá vamos".

Hess estaba rodeado por 2 bestias, cerró sus ojos y se cubrió esperando lo peor, pero… Al no sentir ningún dolor decidió ver a su alrededor… Solo vio a un lobo de color negro-café y blanco, con unos bellos ojos azules, pero enrojecidos… Posiblemente por las lagrimas de su pasado; pero apenas lo vio, el lobo salió corriendo para atacar a los demás shadow assassin.

Tan pronto como terminó con eliminar a las bestias, Link decidió que por su seguridad, debía cambiar de forma en un lugar que no lo vieran.

Luego de cambiarse detrás de unos árboles, volvió un tanto ensangrentado, pero ileso… "señores, hay que ir de inmediato a la capital" le dijo a Hess.

Continuará…

aviso importante: en la versión anterior de este capitulo, puse Eldin en vez de Farone, me disculpo, pero ya lo cambie... por favor avisadme cualquier error si queda alguno

Tengo que avisarles que mañana no podré subir nada, ya que saldré todo el día con unos amigos, pero el viernes volveré con más….

Adiós.

Seil Hkah


	5. Capítulo 5: Las piedras

Hola, soy Seil.

Hoy si que pude subir, pero será un tanto corto, es el preludio de la tormenta de mañana.

Las sombras de Hyrule

Capítulo 5: Las piedras

Link, Hess, Aily y unos vigías entraron en una carpa y se pusieron en torno a la mesa del centro

"Señores, hay que ir de inmediato a Kakariko" dijo link muy preocupado "ya sé lo que intenta Zant". Algunos temblaron de solo pensar en ese nombre, pero Hess decidió responder "¿Qué intenta ese demonio?" "intenta…" respondió el joven buscando un mapa "absorber la vida de los Espíritus de la Luz y volver completamente a la vida" esto impactó, pero muchos se mantuvieron incrédulos, hasta Hess "¿Espíritus de qué?..." Link no podía creer lo que oía, pero al final Aily dijo "¿en serio nadie sabe que son los Espíritus de la Luz?... son los Espíritus protectores de las cuatro zonas, protegen la luz y a los habitantes de estas; Gracias a ellos vencimos la Guerra del Intruso".

Link ya tenía el mapa sobre la mesa "los espíritus están en los 4 manantiales de las 4 zonas: Eldin, Lanayru, Farone y Latoan" con unas fichas apuntó los 4 manantiales en el mapa "Latoan no será atacado, ya nosotros seremos uno obstáculo, además que esa zona es un callejón sin salida; Lanayru está muy Lejos, además de que hay más efectivos del ejército en esa zona que en Eldin"

"Creo que ya es hora de ponernos en marcha" dijo Hess buscando rutas en el mapa. "partan de inmediato, yo los alcanzaré después" dijo Link, a lo cual todos asintieron adivinando lo que iba a hacer. Salieron todos.

Link se dirigió a los caballos, tomo las riendas de uno y se subió a su montura, pero lo detuvo Aily amenazante "¿a dónde vas?" pero Link observando de reojo el camino, se mantuvo en silencio pensativo "¿por lo menos me escuchas?" el temperamento de la chica estaba cambiando muy rápidamente, parecía una bomba a punto de explotar; "voy a Latoan, voy a revisar la zona" dijo el al notar su enojo "tu ve con el ejercito, me reuniré con ustedes en la pradera" y después se retiró cabalgando dejándola sola, entonces se le acercó Hess "volverá, para mi desgracia".

Link cabalgó, hasta que llego al puente colgante de Ordon; "de nuevo en casa" se dijo, pero él sabía que no podía que quedarse por mucho tiempo; siguió cabalgando hasta llegar al manantial, donde se presentó el Espíritu Latoan: "Link ¿por qué vienes a mi?" le dijo el Espíritu "yo no soy el que corre peligro, sino mis hermanos"; "me preocupo por ti" le respondió, "yo te llamaré cuando te necesite, pero tu preocupación por nuestro peligro debe ser recompensada" al decir esto, le entrego dos piedras, Una azul y una verde "son piedras de transformación, elige bien a los que se la daréis", "gracias" le respondió Link guardando las piedras "¿Cómo está Zelda?", "descasando, pero preocupada por ti" le respondió; "dale mis saludos" dijo al retirarse, "adiós… Link" dijo el Espíritu, pero la voz no era de él, sino de… Zelda

Continuará…

Mañana continuaré, no pude escribir mucho ya que tengo visitas, pero mañana subiré un gran capítulo.

Adiós

Seil Hkah


	6. Capítulo 6: El segundo Camino

Hola soy Seil.

Se nos viene la tormenta, aquí viene el que puede ser el capítulo más importante de este Fic.

**Las Sombras de Hyrule**

**Capítulo 6: El segundo Camino**

Parecía que las Diosas estaban en contra de su avance, empezó a llover torrencialmente, pero decidieron avanzar por las instrucciones de Hess. Avanzaron penosamente hasta el paso, pero no lograron avanzar más; "así no lograremos nada" dijo Hess a Aily "no llegaremos nunca a Kakariko, si es que no para la lluvia", "descansen aquí" dijo ella un tanto distanciada "partiremos cuando acabe la tormenta".

Link cabalgaba rápidamente hacia ellos, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte; "estas piedras, ¿Qué hago con ellas?" pensó él.

Cuando llegó al campamento, se dirigió a la carpa de Hess, tomó el mapa y lo puso sobre la mesa. "señor Link" dijo Hess al verlo sentarse "no pudimos seguir avanzando por la tormenta", "entiendo y apruebo su decisión, yo también habría hecho eso" respondió sin levantar la vista "pero, nos tomará dos días en llegar a Kakariko... a este paso será muy tarde", "¿y qué quiere que haga yo? ¿Qué pare la lluvia?" dijo Hess enojado, "prepare una bolsa con comida" dijo el chico "y mande a llamar a un caballo", "¿va a ir solo de nuevo?" dijo Hess sorprendido, pero link solo tomó el mapa, lo guardo y salió en dirección al caballo.

"Pero señor Link, no sea idiota" dijo Hess, "espero que proteja al ejercito, si ven un caballo regresando solo, vayan por mi" tomando una bolsa de comida y subiéndose al caballo, "Aily no estará contenta con su marcha" dijo Hess resignado, pero causó que Link se quedara quieto por un momento, revisó su bolso, sacó la piedra verde de Latoan y se la lanzó "protégela y solo ocúpala en caso extremo", "¿qué es?" dijo el chico un tanto sorprendido, pero solo obtuvo una extraña frase "el Lobo que te salva te da su arma" y Link se marchó, dejando al chico con su piedra.

Cuando Link atravesó el paso, se encontró con los vigías, "¿alguna novedad?" pregunto, "ninguna señor" respondió uno de los vigías; "me marcho a Kakariko, si ven mi caballo regresando solo, avísenle a Hess, él sabrá que hacer", "si señor" le respondieron a coro.

Link cabalgaba rápidamente hacia Kakariko, pero tenía le impresión que algo raro pasaba; "Leonardo… Lila… espero que estén bien" se dijo "pero esto debe acabar ya".

Pero cuando llegó se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa… "crepúsculo" dijo desolado. Frente a él se encontraba la pared de luz que tuvo que atravesar en el pasado, pero esta vez, estaba solo.

Descendió del caballo y se acercó al rostro del animal diciéndole a los ojos "ve al campamento" y lo dejó ir.

Ahora debía entrar, pero no sabía cómo, recordó que necesitaba a su compañera o que un ser de las sombras (shadow assassin, así los nombré antes), pero apenas lo pensó, una mano blanca enorme lo trajo dentro.

Al despertar, vio nublosamente a una persona, pero dedujo quien era "¿Lila?" dijo el sin dudarlo, "¿señor Link?" respondió ella en broma. Él se levantó intranquilo, estaban en el manantial; "¿Cómo no te afecta el crepúsculo?" dijo el muy sorprendido, "el señor Eldin nos protege" respondió ella humildemente, entonces Link se giró y vio al Espíritu; "hola Link, Gracias por venir" le dijo Eldin "aunque vez que tu solo no puedes con esto", "esto no me lo esperaba" le dijo sinceramente "este no es el mismo método de Zant que usó con Farone", "puede estar ocupando nuevos métodos de guerra" le respondió.

En ese momento empezó a golpear la barrera un shadow assassin, "Link, encárgate por favor" le pidió el Espíritu, "claro" le respondió tomando su piedra, convirtiéndose en lobo y destrozando al monstruo. Al terminar se dio cuenta que Lila había visto su transformación, pensó que la chica se asustaría, pero leyendo sus pensamientos la joven dijo "no te preocupes, siempre lo supe, me lo dijo Eldin", esto calmó al joven, pero decidió hablar con Eldin "¿qué necesitamos para expulsar al crepúsculo?", "espera" le dijo el Espíritu, habían temblores, de pronto una estampida de seres de las sombras, observado por Zant desde las alturas de un monte, avanzaba hacia ellos.

De pronto, Link salió de la barrera, avanzó unos pasos, hasta que la estampida paró su avance… entonces Zant rió y dijo "¿pides la muerte? Pues bien"… nadie pronunció palabra… pero de pronto un grito se escuchó de la boca del chico:

Sango de la dioj, fini kun la vivo de la entrudulo, rompitaj ĉenoj ĉirkaŭ mi

Eran las mismas palabras de Farone, y tuvieron el mismo efecto, desaparecieron en el acto las bestias y el mismo crepúsculo, dejando a los 3 solos bajo la lluvia intensa.

"veo que aprendiste nuestra magia" dijo el espíritu, "no sé como lo hice" dijo el chico sorprendido.

"tus habilidades son sorprendentes, pero no serán suficientes para detener a Zant, necesitas la ayuda de otros" dijo el Eldin.

"¿Quién?" dijo el chico.

"un Twili, en especial… La princesa"

Continuará

Mañana no podré escribir, hoy subí tarde porque tuve visitas, pero mañana saldré todo le día, pero espero que no les complique mucho

Adiós

Seil Hkah


	7. Capítulo 7: El portal

**Las sombras de Hyrule**

**capítulo 7: El portal**

Aún el muchacho no salía de su asombro a tal afirmación del espíritu... "el espejo fue destruido... no hay otra forma de entrar al mundo del crepúsculo"

Los recuerdos de ese pasado se hicieron nítidos en la mente de Link, ¿seria capaz de ver de nuevo a Midna?... ¿cual era la forma de entrar?, miles de preguntas saltaban a la cabeza de Link mientras que en su mente se veía la ruptura del espejo, pero una afirmación apareció entre sus dudas, una respuesta...

"Zant entró por otro lado a este mundo" dijo el espíritu leyéndole la mente al muchacho "y esa entrada no está lejos de aquí... en la montaña de la muerte, entre los múltiples montes que constituyen esa pétrea formación, hay una caverna marcada por la brea"

"¿Y cómo llegaré?" dijo el muchacho.

"Los gorons te ayudarán, tienen una pequeña resistencia en su tierra, la cual a logrado impedir la entrada de las sombras a su templo" le respondió el guardián.

"Yo te puedo llevar" dijo Lila.

"Lila..." le iba a decir que no podía, ya que era muy arriesgado para una niña, pero frente a el no estaba la niña que había ayudado a los niños de Ordon hace 5 años, ya no era una niña pequeña, tenia frente si a una mujer madura, preciosa y tenaz... pero para completar la frase, le dijo "necesito que me hagas un favor"

"Claro"

"Toma un caballo y ve a la llanura, es probable que en unas horas veas a un regimiento avanzar hacia aquí, avísales que voy en camino a la montaña y que los gorons necesitan de nuestra ayuda"

"Pero... ¿cual caballo?"

"Mi propio caballo" dijo tomando una planta del suelo, y soplando a través de las concavidades de su forma, hizo una melodía tan familiar para ella, y al instante se vio un caballo rojizo dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"Epona" le dijo acariciando al caballo "no ocuparía a este fiel corcel por nada del mundo en esta temible campaña, pero te protegerá bien"

Entonces lila subió al caballo, mientras Link le recordaba todo lo que debía decir, y casi adivinando el futuro le añadió "y dile a Hess , si duda, que te envía el lobo que le dio su arma, el entenderá"

y lila sin decir palabra empezó a cabalgar hacia la llanura.

"Te esperan muchos peligros arriba" dijo el espíritu al ver a link avanzando hacia la montaña.

"Lo sé" y siguió avanzando.

La montaña de la muerte estaba frente a él, su actividad volcánica había disminuido con los años, pero se mantenía igual de impotente "ojalá los gorons no estén a la defensiva con todos"

Hess recién empezaba con los preparativos para ir en busca de Link (recuerden que este envió de vuelta a su caballo como señal para que fueran en su búsqueda) cuando llegó lila montada en Epona.

"¿Señor Hess?" preguntó ella alzando la voz para que todos la oyesen.

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" dijo el joven asombrado, pero a la defensiva.

"El señor link se fue hacia la montaña de la muerte y pide que le sigan" dijo ella un poco asustada por el tono de voz del oficial.

"¿Y cómo se que no es una trampa del enemigo?" dijo él llamando a unos guardias.

"No seas idiota Hess... es solo una chica" dijo Aily.

"¡Los gorons necesitan su ayuda! y..." ahí recordó la frase que Link ke dijo que pronunciase ante la duda de Hess " y me envía el lobo que te dio su arma"

"Tomen todas las cosas" exclamó Hess al recordar que esa era la frase que link le dijo antes de irse "en media hora debemos estar en las faldas de la montaña"

"Gracias" le dijo lila bajando del caballo.

Hess aun no lograba entender la frase de Link, no veía en ella sentido alguno, y el solo escucharla una vez más de la boca de Lila le recordaba esa interrogante.

"Supongo que lo has visto antes a link, el no enviaría a cualquiera" le dijo aily.

"Nos conocemos desde hace 5 años, cuando lo ayudamos en su aventura contra los invasores"

"No empieces con los celos, ¿quieres?" le dijo Hess a Aily en tono de burla.

"Algún día Hess" dijo la joven dándose vuelta hacia el oficial "voy a violar la etiqueta impuesta a los oficiales para solo romper tu rostro"

Los pasos del ejercito iban cada vez más rápido, trotaban y corrían en dirección a Kakariko, los oficiales se lamentaban al ver a este pueblo convertido en una ciudad fantasma, algunos entraron a las distintas casas intentando ayudar a los habitantes, solo para encontrarse con la tristes escenas de muerte, gente asesinada por las huestes de las sombras... aunque de vez en cuando encontraban sobrevivientes, algunos que podemos nombrar son Leonardo y don mechas, los cuales estaban dentro de la capilla de la aldea esperando a lila. También encontraron gorons entre las ruinas de la ciudad, los cuales se pusieron inmediatamente en marcha junto al ejercito, para unirse a la resistencia de la montaña.

"¿Por qué iría a la montaña?" se preguntó en voz alta Aily mirando hacia la formación rocosa.

"En busca de un portal a otro mundo" le respondió un susurro.

"Eldin..." dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose hacia la fuente, pero no escuchó respuesta.

"Creemos en tus palabras, joven goroamigo" dijo una voz temblorosa por la edad, un goron anciano.

Link había logrado llegar a la montaña, y los gorons lo recibieron fraternalmente, lo veían como la salvación.

"Mi ejercito debe de estar subiendo ahora la montaña, enviaré un mensajero a la capital, se trasladará un destacamento a esta zona para mantenerlos a salvo, pero aún debemos seguir luchando"

"Lo sabemos y te seguiremos, tu nos salvaste una vez, y estamos seguros que lo volverás a hacer, goro"le respondieron.

"Ahora voy a buscar la fuente de la maldad, el portal por donde entran estas sombras"

"Al oeste de la montaña, unos jóvenes gorons se perdieron y no volvieron, empieza por ahí, joven goroamigo" le aconsejaron los sabios "no bajes tu espada, es peligroso entrar ahí"

"Si mi guarnición llega, decidles que me esperen en este sector, enviaré una señal en el caso que necesite ayuda"

"¿Qué señal?"

"Un aullido de lobo"

El joven bajó por un costado de la montaña, y vio hacia la caverna, la oscuridad no dejaba ver, solo sus oídos le guiaban.

"veo que encontraste mi escondite" le dijo un susurro.

"y yo veo que eres muy listo... Zant" le respondió con firmeza Link "o puede que seas estúpido..."

"Tu lo decides, amigo"

"aunque... dudo mucho que seas tan estúpido como para estar aquí"

"muy inteligente, veo que tus sentimientos se han endurecido después de la muerte de tu querida Zelda" dijo la voz entre risas "pero no dejaré que entres al crepúsculo sin pasar mi juicio"

"pasaré todo lo que pongas delante mio Zant, sabes perfectamente, que a pesar de mis heridas de batalla, puedo acabar contigo"

"lo se, pero aún eres débil de mente... ¿recuerdas a tu amiga Ilia? ¿La que te dejó por un simple peón del ejercito?"

"no te atrevas a tocar a mi familia!" dijo Link dejando su semblante firme, cambiando a miedo.

"Mira lo débil que te vuelves al solo imaginar que puedo tocar a tus seres queridos, ¡tu no puedes hacer nada contra mi! ¡soy imparable!" reía el demonio.

"¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora?"

"Ver Hyrule arder" le respondió la voz "te dejaré entrar al crepúsculo cuanto quieras, el portal es tuyo... a ver a la traidora sufrir"

"vas a perder Zant"

"y tu perderás la cabeza tarde o temprano" terminó por decir entre risas

Ya frente a él estaba el portal, un has de luz naranjo por el cual veía el mundo del crepúsculo... 5 años habían pasado, ¿cómo estará ella?

Armándose de valor, entró...

-continuará-

Hola chicos, Nuevo capitulo luego de casi un año sin escribir, pero regreso para retomar esta historia

ojala que les sea de agrado este nuevo formato de escritura, un poco más largo que mis capitulos normales, a lo cual necesitaré más tiempo para escribirlos

espero que sea de su agrado

próximamente seguiré con el fanfic **El viento sopla** y habrá un posible reboot de **Hijos de los Dioses**


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Eres algo más?

**Las Sombras de Hyrule**

**Capítulo 8: ¿eres algo más?**

"¿Hace cuanto marchó?" preguntó Aily al anciano goron

"Menos de 8 horas" le contestó

Ni siquiera habían terminado de decir esa frase cuando Aily partió en busca de link, pero fue detenida por los gorons "no vaya, mi señora, el mismo pidió que nadie fuera antes de que aparezca la señal de socorro, el aullido de lobo... es muy peligroso para usted"

"Pero... pero" dijo ella

"Aily, por favor, no vayas" le dijo Hess "aunque no me guste seguir ordenes de este tipo, hay que hacerle caso, debemos proteger la zona goron"

"hija, entienda esto, a pesar de que quieras ayudarle, el es el único que puede detener todo esto... se que le quieres proteger en su herida, déjalo, el se curará solo" la voz del anciano se escuchaba tan suave y calmada, tratando de transmitir ese sentimiento a la chica, pero ella parecía bloqueada, y solo se sentó. el anciano, al ver que no surtía efecto, decidió rendirse y dirigiéndose a Hess dijo "ella me resulta extraña"

"intenta cuidarlo, a pesar de que link tenga máximo 35 años y su desgaste físico es alto por las distintas cruzadas lo haga caer hasta aparentar 40 años, ella siente mucha empatía por el, sabe lo que a sufrido por la muerte de la princesa, a pesar de que no lo quiera admitir..."

"no me refería a eso... su semblante... me resulta... familiar..." dijo el anciano interrumpiendo

en ese momento se levantó Aily, salió de la carpa, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la montaña... no dejaba de pensar el joven... el silencio ahoga... pero de pronto, sus oídos juraron escuchar el aullido.

"¡vigía!" gritó a un soldado de la colina

"si mi señora"

"¿a escuchado un aullido?"

"no mi señora"

no podía ser que sus sentidos la engañasen, pero tomando un respiro, decidió subir a la montaña, para despejar su mente. la subida le parecía imposible, pero los gorons la elevaron por los aires para llegar en breve a la cima, hacia un frió horrible esa noche, y lo único que se podía ver en la lejanía era las planicies y la ciudadela intentando reponerse del ataque, el humo se levantaba por los pastizales y se podía escuchar el canto del viento intentando librar a la tierra de toda esa maldad.

Aily entró al momento a la gran estancia, no había ruido, ningún sonido en la habitación, ningún goron estaba ahí, así que lo único que hizo fue sentarse en la base central y esperar, reflexionar

¿que era lo que estaba sintiendo por link? ¿era pena por la situación del joven o algo más? no podía contestar a estas dudas, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"nunca le voy a poder decir lo que siento ¿verdad?" dijo rompiendo el silencio depresivo "al final... que soy yo si no una simple oficial con las ideas poco puestas"

el silencio volvió a reinar, pero algo no estaba bien en el ambiente, alguien estaba detrás de ella... desenvainó la daga defensiva de su cinturón y se dio vuelta con el arma lista para atacar... no había nada

"¿quién anda ahí?" dijo al aire, su nerviosismo crecía... rogaba que fuera su imaginación, o quizás una lagartija dando vueltas... pero...

"asi que esta es la nueva elegida" una voz paranoica se oyó en el aire

"¿quién eres? ¡muestrate!" le grito la chica

"sabes perfectamente quien soy yo" dijo entre risas

"Zant"

"muy inteligente" dijo la voz como si pasease por toda la sala en círculos al rededor de la muchacha "acabo de estar hablando con tu amado, niña"

"¿donde esta?" dijo ella intentando parecer enojada con su miedo a flor de piel

"te complacerá saber que está vivo" le dijo en tono de burla "pero muy cerca del infierno, viendo a viejos amigos... buscando ayuda"

"serás mal nacido Zant... t-tu sabes que..." dijo la chica sin poder aparentar su tartamudeo " tu no puedes vencer"

"je... tengo que admitir que eres digna de ser la sucesora de la princesa... por algo fuiste elegida"

"¿elegida?"

"mira tu mano"

la chica se vio la mano derecha con la que sujetaba la espada... un simbolo extraño, pero familiar se empezaba a delinear y oscurecer en la piel palida... una trifuerza

"¿que es esto?" dijo ella asustada

"la princesa te lo legó" dijo Zant un poco más solemne "¿quieres ver como rompo la voluntad de tu amado?"

"él te acabará monstruo"

"si es que yo no lo acabo enloqueciendo"

"Aily... ¿dónde estas?" se preguntaba Hess caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la carpa

"Ya aparecerá, joven goroamigo" decía un goron intentando calmarlo

"lleva 1 hora desaparecida... ojalá no haya ido en busca de link, y hablando de..." dijo sin poder terminar... en la lejanía se veía avanzar una figura, que poco a poco se notaba más nítida, era link ileso avanzando hacia la carpa, y en su cara se podía ver una leve alegría.

"menos mal que apareció señor" dijo un vigía

"¿qué sucede?"

"no aparece Aily... hace 1 hora que desapareció" le dijo Hess

"diablos..." y salió corriendo hacia la montaña, Hess salió corriendo atrás de el.

al llegar a la cumbre de la formación, en la entrada a las minas, empezaron a escudriñar el paraje en busca del paradero de la chica, Link miraba con su mascara de ojos de águila, mientras Hess gritaba buscando respuesta... pero nada

"es inútil... ¿como la fui a perder?" se lamentaba el joven oficial "¡es toda su culpa! si no hubiese salido sin avisar y se hubiese mantenido en el grupo, Aily no habría estado tan preocupada y no hubiera salido en vuestra búsqueda"

"¡si, lo se!" dijo link sin levantar cabeza y mirando hacia las faldas del volcán

"usted a sido el causante de toda esta tragedia"

"no sirve de nada buscar la causa, yo ahora quiero encontrarla... y si me disculpa señor Hess..." dijo quedándose quieto

"ahora resulta que..."

"cállate" dijo link... "sollozos..."

ambos escucharon y entraron a la sala, todo estaba desordenado y Aily yacía tendida en el suelo, desmayada

"¡Aily!" dijo Link tomándola en brazos "Disculpa..."

Hess se mantenía distante, mirando la escena con pena, pero alerta con la espada en caso de que algo o alguien estuviese observándoles, "Link... salgamos por favor" dijo finalmente "debemos llevarle a la enfermería"

una gran planicie... un demonio... un joven... y una voz que decía "se fuerte... protégela"... una pesadilla había pasado cuando Aily abrió los ojos 2 días después, los rayos del sol atravesaban la anaranjada tela de la carpa. la muchacha se giró, vio a Hess apoyado en un tronco cerca de la puerta haciendo guardia... y a link sentado a su derecha, dormitando...

"Link..." dijo ella con una sonrisa al verle

"menos mal que estas bien" dijo el.

"¿donde estuviste?"

"pues..."

"fácil chica" dijo una voz femenina "buscándome a mi por supuesto"

"midna..." dijo el joven "va a creer que esta escuchando voces"

"¿donde esta ella?" dijo Aily levantandose

"aquí" dijo midna mostrándose en la sombra de link

"te presento midna, princesa del reino del crepúsculo"

"ya deja los titulos" dijo midna en tono burlon

"¿de donde se conocen? ¿donde...?" dijo la muchacha sorprendida

"larga historia, déjame contarte"

**-continuará-**

**Aclaración**: para la cronologia de este fanfic, link en twilight princess tenia al rededor de 24 a 28 años, por eso, en los sucesos de este fanfic tiene alrededor de 30 a 35, esto lo aclaro en el caso de que a alguno no les encajen un poco las fechas

2 capitulos en un dia, escribí el primero, pero este me salió de inmediato, no tenia pensado escribir más hasta mañana, pero bueno, aqui está

ojalá el capitulo les haya traido más preguntas que respuestas XD


	9. Capítulo 9: una magia conocida

"larga historia, déjame contarte"

"déjame hablar a mi link, tu sabes el 1% de la historia" interrumpió Midna

"ok"

**Las sombras de Hyrule**

**capítulo 9: una magia conocida**

las paredes de este palacio cada día me aburren más, la depresión y la soledad de este lugar simplemente empañan la alegría de los buenos momentos. Lo bueno es que el pueblo es feliz, luego de la reconstrucción del reino después de la victoria contra Zant y Ganondorf, todo a vuelto a ser felicidad, la gente vive bien y no nos falta nada... pero hace unos días recibí el eco de un llanto, una señal. En contra de lo que muchos piensan, este mundo se encuentra muy conectado con el de la luz, todo acontecimiento importante se sabe a través de los ecos o llamadas, tormentas de voces que dan a conocer toda noticia entonando sus cantos, y a penas supimos de la muerte de la princesa Zelda, y que su homicida era nada menos que Zant, todo el ejercito y el pueblo salió a las calles,(yo no los envié, ellos decidieron salir, nadie quiere ver a Zant después de lo que nos hizo), buscamos en cada puerta, barranco o caverna, en cualquier escondite posible, algún indicio del asesino, debíamos encontrar la manera con la que pasó al mundo de la luz, para detenerlo e impedir que ocurriese lo mismo otra vez.

Pasaban y pasaban los días, pero no había ni rastro del psicópata, aunque empezaron a llegar noticias y rumores sobre desapariciones extrañas de gente en un sector especifico, al este del palacio, un sector montañoso, separado de la plaza central; el ejercito fue hacia esa localización, donde, para horror de nosotros, encontraron la nueva mutación de los asesinos de las sombras (la misma que se vio en la plaza de la ciudadela en hyrule), el grito atronador de esas criaturas era opacado por el llanto de esos pobres humanos, que intentaban en vano liberarse de la brea espesa de la magia de Zant. a duras penas fueron capturadas esas creaciones, y por orden de nuestros sabios (y mía), las encerramos en las catacumbas del castillo, para ver si había una posibilidad de purificarlos, pero hasta ahora no se ha logrado.

"Zant" me dije en un momento de soledad "¿cómo volviste? ¿que pretendes?"

"princesa" dijo un guardia al entrar "tiene que venir a ver esto"

el guardia me llevó a la plaza central, donde todos miraban algo en el cielo, una aurora extraña en el horizonte, algo extraño debía estar pasando.

"preparen los hombres" le dije al guardia "tenemos que ir a la fuente de esa aurora"

avanzabamos como podiamos, algunos a pie, otros por el aire, algo estaba pasando frente a nuestros ojos y necesitabamos saber, y era lo que temia, era Zant, pero de distinta forma y más demacrado que de costumbre

"veo que todavia sois necios"nos dijo al aparecernos

"entrégate Zant, y detén todos tus planes"

"¿y tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo?" dijo en tono burlón

"si no te acabamos, lo hará..."

"¿Link?" interrumpió "¿ese acabado?, si lo vieras como esta, la última vez que lo vi a penas se podía en pie de las heridas"

"él ya te venció una vez, seguro que te acaba de nuevo"

"eso ya lo veremos" y dándose vuelta para contemplar la aurora prosiguió "¿ves eso? lo llamo 'aurora de sangre', es inofensiva claro, pero me da vida a través de la succión del crepúsculo"

"¿qué?"

"la sombra fundida y toda la magia de nuestro pueblo tiene su fuente de esta malla de energía que rodea a este mundo, algo muy útil, pero es esta malla es la que nos separa de la luz"

"¿¡estás loco?! si sigues ocupando esta magia, las paredes del mundo se fracturarán y..."

"¡chocaran ambos universos siendo absorvidos por la gravedad!" la interrumpió entre risas

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora Zant?"

"¡quiero verlos arder, gritar y enloquecer! no quiero conquistarlo todo, solo los quiero ver perecer"

"¡hombres! ¡preparados para disparar a matar!"

"no creas que será tan fácil, pararé esto solamente para que veas a tu viejo amigo regresar a tus brazos ahora"

"¡y le prestaré ayuda sin dudar!"

"lo se, sigues igual de debil" y desapareció junto con su aurora

todo había vuelto a la calma, pero de inmediato se vio el cielo partirse en 2 por un haz de luz azul, todos quedamos ciegos por un instante al ver tal brillo, pero poco a poco vimos una figura avanzando hacia nosotros.

"mi señora, atrás de nosotros" me dijeron los guardias intentando protegerme del posible enemigo

"no, ¡bajen las armas! es amigo"

mi intuición no me engañaba, era Link ante mis ojos otra vez, no me esperaba nada este regreso...

"¿y ahora que?" dijo Aily levantandose y tomando su ropa para vestirse detrás de una cortina

"debemos ir a hablar con los ancianos, la marca que tienes en la mano debe de tener una explicación" dijo link desviando la vista para no verle

"Link, tu sabes perfectamente lo que es" le dijo Midna

"si lo se, pero quiero saber como la obtuvo"

"pero ¿que es?" le pregunto Aily al escuchar la frase

"un fragmento de la trifuerza, específicamente el de la sabiduría" le contestó el muchacho

"Zant dijo que me lo legó la princesa, acaso ella..."

"¿lo poseía? si..." dijo el muchacho tomando un respiro, Aily se dio cuenta que no debía nombrar muchas veces a Zelda, le hacia daño a Link, pero el chico prosiguió "ahora, acompáñenme, igual tu Hess"

Hess, sin decir palabra, se levantó y tomando su espada, los siguió

"estas muy callado Hess" le dijo aparte Aily

"estoy molesto con Link, ese idiota fue el causante de que estuvieses en cama 2 días"

"no fue su culpa, yo solo subí a la entrada de las minas goron para estar sola, y apareció la voz de Zant, no recuerdo nada más"

"eso no le quita culpa"

los 4 avanzaron hacia la carpa central, donde estaban los ancianos descansando después de tanto rezar buscando iluminación

"señores, les venimos a pedir consejo y ayuda" les dijo link al entrar

"pregunte lo que desees, joven goroamigo" dijo un anciano sin abrir los ojos

"¿porque la comandante Aily porta la trifuerza de la sabiduría? Zant le dijo que la princesa se lo había legado, no entendemos nada"

"esa pregunta, goroamigo, no posee aún respuesta, las diosas son las que deciden, solo los que están a su lado saben cuales son esos designios"

"¿cómo creen que podemos ganar esta pelea?" dijo Hess un tanto enojado por, a su juicio, tal inútil respuesta

"Hess, cálmate" le susurró Aily

"pues bien, impaciente amigo, a esa pregunta si tengo respuesta" le dijo el goron con una sonrisa "ocupad cualquier arma que poseáis, o que les hayan servido en el pasado"

"y yo se donde podemos encontrar una" dijo Midna

"La sombra fundida..." recordó Link "¿recuperaste todos los pedazos después de la derrota de ganondorf?"

"jiji, sabia que nos sería útil en algún momento" dijo la sombra " además, es una reliquia de mi pueblo, no podía permitir que se quedara tirada en el lodo"

"¿y dónde está?" preguntó Hess

"en mi palacio"

"tenemos que volver" dijo link levantandose y saliendo de la carpa

"no se te ocurrirá salir de nuevo solo" dijo Aily intentando hacerle parar

"es muy peligroso"

"nos necesitas" dijo Hess "además, la última vez que te fuiste, Aily fue atacada por Zant, si lo encuentro en este viaje, le daré una paliza como las que se merece"

"no importa lo que digas" dijo Aily, aún sin salir del asombro por la frase de Hess "te seguiremos"

"hufffffff" dijo Link resignado "lleva la piedra que te di Hess, y ten tu una Aily" y le entregó una de las piedras de transformación "seguro que las necesitan"

"¿qué son?" dijo la chica

"luego les explico" le respondió

"¿aún ocupas esa magia?" dijo Midna al adivinar su uso

"volvió a mi" le dijo "seguidme"

ya se encontraban en frente del portal, Aily y Hess no entendian nada

"¿tu crees que les pueda afectar el crepúsculo?" dijo Midna

"si tu no tienes certeza, yo menos" dijo link, y dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes "mejor presionen ya las piedras, y relájense, yo os acompañaré en cualquier momento"

Hess y Aily acataron la orden, y a penas presionaron la piedra, se vieron transformados en lobo, link, del mismo modo se transformó para poder entender lo que decían. Hess se transformó en un lobo azulado, y Aily en una de pelajes castaños.

"¿¡que es esto?!" aulló Hess

"la magia permite muchas cosas, Hess" le respondió Link "les explico, en el crepúsculo existe otro ambiente completamente distinto al nuestro, es otro mundo, y si un humano o hylian entra en sus dominios, se transforma en un anima, pero ustedes están protegidos adoptando esta forma" y transformándose de nuevo prosiguió "yo fui protegido por esta magia una vez, yo ahora no la necesito, ya que poseo esta espada mágica" mostrando la espada maestra "si quieren volver a su forma natural, concéntrense visualizando en su mente vuestra forma anterior, Midna los ayudará en el caso de que no puedan"

"y yo les puedo entender lo que dicen, relajense" dijo midna

"yo seguiré en esta forma, sin deben pelear, recuerden como peleaban en forma de humanos, no se separen de mi a menos que yo lo ordene, cualquier necesidad díganle a Midna, yo no les entiendo"

y entraron al crepúsculo.

ya dentro del lugar, habían guardias twili vigilando la entrada, y al ver a Link y a Midna, los dejaron pasar.

"es bueno verla sana y salva, mi señora" le dijo un guardia

"ya he ido muchas veces al mundo de la luz, puedo cuidarme sola" dijo amablemente midna "pero gracias,llame a una escolta, necesitamos ir al mausoleo"

"de inmediato, pero si necesita rapidez, le facilitaremos kargarocs adiestrados (nota del autor: esas aves de las sombras de twilight princess)"

"si, gracias" dijo Midna, y dirigiéndose a Aily y Hess, los cuales no se podían creer lo que estaban viendo, les dijo "y ustedes tranquilos, estas aves los llevaran con cuidado en sus patas"

"lleva a Hess contigo, yo me llevo a Aily encima del ave" dijo Link y mirando a Hess, el cual le tenia fijada una mirada de desconfianza, le aclaró "no permitiré que se caiga, si es lo que temes"

ya terminada la conversación, todos subieron a los Kargarocs, Midna se puso delante y link la seguía, mientras estaban siendo escoltados por los guardias reales montados en distintas aves.

"Yo se lo que sientes por Link, no es desconfianza, son celos" le dijo midna a Hess "y no estés tan mudo, recuerda que te puedo entender"

"¿tu que sabes?"

"yo lo se, también sentí lo mismo" le dijo midna para sorpresa de Hess "cuando dejé a Link y a Zelda después de la aventura que tuvimos juntos, quedé deprimida, no entendia lo que sentia por Link... y me dió una rabia cuando supe de su unión, celos era lo que sentía, pero entendi que no era mi culpa, Link era feliz con la princesa y yo lo que queria era su felicidad, el ya me la habia entregado, y como puedes ver, yo ya no tengo resentimiento alguno, es más, me dio una pena el saber de la muerte de la princesa..." tomó aire, no queria llorar

"lo lamento..." le dijo Hess, intentando calmarla

"Hess, no pierdas tu juventud viendo a la chica que amas a la distancia y sintiendo odio por el joven que se robó su corazón, el amor es ver a la persona feliz, si ella es feliz con Link, deja que esté con el, tu encontrarás otro futuro con otra persona" le dijo Midna mirando hacia Hess "pero eso no significa que ella no sienta algo por ti, deja que ella tome la decisión" Hess no respondió, entendía todo lo que le había dicho Midna, al final una completa extraña conocía más de el que si mismo "llegamos" terminó por decir Midna.

el mausoleo era una construcción gigantesca, en forma de pirámide, ubicada al norte de la ciudad, en una isla flotante.

al llegar, midna guió al grupo a un cuarto sellado donde estaba la sombra fundida

"en las recamaras de arriba se encuentran reliquias sagradas y los restos de nuestros antiguos gobernantes" dijo midna al abrir la cámara "y abajo, las catacumbas donde están los mutantes creados por Zant, hemos intentado de todo, pero no hemos podido liberar a las personas que se encuentran encerradas dentro de la brea"

"pronto encontraremos la respuesta midna" le tranquilizó Link "encontraremos la manera"

"yo se que si"

ese momento tranquilizante duró poco, un aullido atronador se sintió en todo el edificio, las luces del Taiyo se apagó y las puertas exteriores se cerraron

"¿qué sucede?" dijo link desenvainando su espada

"métodos de seguridad, los mutantes se escaparon de sus jaulas" dijo Midna

"¿cómo las capturaron la otra vez?"

"teniamos más guardias antes" dijo un guardia de espaldas

"no se transformen chicos, no sabemos todavía que efectos tiene el lugar sobre humanos" les dijo midna a Hess y a Aily, los cuales estaban en guardia, dando gruñidos

"tendremos que meterlos de nuevo a las catacumbas" dijo link "toma la sombra fundida, debemos salir apenas podamos"

**-continuará-**

bueno, este capítulo es más largo y espero que les guste asi, a mi me duele la cabeza de tanto ver el computador para escribir, pero si les gusta este formato más largo, seguiré usandolo

también aviso que voy a hacer mini historias/spin-off de este fanfic, que a pesar de no estar ligadas a la historia principal, tienen relación, y prefiero unirlos con este fanfic que dejarlos como argumentos independientes, asi que en el futuro vereis uno de este tipo, el cual ya lo tengo armadito y listo para el horno XD

nos vemos


	10. Capítulo 10: Esperanza

**Las sombras de Hyrule**

**Capítulo 10: Esperanza**

"¿Papá? ¿Mamá?" Dijo una voz entre sollozos, era un niño enterrado en escombros, sus ojos no podían ver rayos de luz entre todas las paredes derrumbadas.

"¡hay un niño aquí!".

La ciudadela de Hyrule, en antaño una joya del comercio y la prosperidad en un reino bendecido, ahora, una zona de guerra, Los escombros e incendios están por todos lados, el ejército por las calles buscando sobrevivientes entre las casas derrumbadas e intentando sacar a las bestias del intruso fuera del perímetro.

"chico, ¿estás bien?" le dijo un oficial al muchacho.

"¿dónde están mi papá y mamá?" dijo el niño llorando bajo las paredes de su casa.

"los encontraremos juntos" dijo el oficial sonriéndole y estirando la mano para sacarlo "te lo prometo".

El muchacho, al escuchar esas palabras, le tomó la mano y salió del agujero.

"ven, ¿cuál es tu nombre?".

"Thal" le dijo el muchacho mirándolo a los ojos.

"bien Thal, sígueme, te pondré en un lugar seguro, mientras yo buscaré a tus padres".

"bien".

"¿cómo se llaman tus padres?".

"Cail y Helena".

"los encontraremos, tranquilo".

"gracias".

Ese momento le llegó hasta fondo del corazón al joven soldado, estaba comprometiéndose con la felicidad del muchacho, ¿qué pasa si no los podía encontrar? ¿Sería capaz de darle la noticia al muchacho?, no se podía permitir decepcionar al muchacho.

"cadetes" llamó el joven.

"¿si señor?" respondieron.

"Usted" dirigiéndose a uno de ellos "lleve la niño al campamento de refugiados" y mirando al otro, le ordenó "revise los nombres inscritos en los cuadernos de registro, busque en ellos a Cail y Helena, son los padres de este muchacho".

"De inmediato señor" dijeron y se retiraron.

La ciudad estaba sumida en caos, las oleadas de bokoblins y bulblin no dejaban a los soldados siquiera respirar o descansar, Las calles llenas de barreras, con los cadetes y oficiales detrás escondidos, esperando la plaza central era la zona de seguridad, los jardines del palacio era el campamento de los sobrevivientes y de las guarniciones.

"señor, no están inscritos ni Cail, ni Helena… pero puede que estén en el campamento de las afueras".

"revise los registros en los otros campamentos, voy a realizar un patrullaje en búsqueda de más sobrevivientes".

El joven oficial caminó junto a 5 cadetes por las calles más desoladas que habían visto en su vida, se escuchaban ecos de llantos y lamentos, mujeres llamando a sus hijos… entre los cuales se escuchó "Thal".

"¿Helena?" gritó el oficial al reconocer el nombre del niño.

"aquí debajo" lloró la mujer, estaba debajo de un techo, resguardándose "¿Quién es?".

"soy un soldado, vengo a ayudarla ¿está herida?" dijo el soldado.

"si…" dijo la mujer.

"venga conmigo, la ayudaremos".

"pero… Mi hijo, debo encontrarlo" dijo ella.

"tranquila, lo encontré, está en el campamento, él me envió a buscarla".

"gracias" dijo ella abrazándole.

"venga, la llevaré con su hijo".

Pero un grito atronador impidió que siguiesen avanzando, eran los asesinos de las sombras, avanzando lentamente por las calles buscando victimas que cazar.

"señora, ¿cree poder correr con esa herida?" dijo el joven.

"n…no…" dijo la mujer colapsada por el pánico.

"cadetes, escóndanse dentro de una casa cercana, intentaré desviarlo para que ustedes puedan irse".

"si capitán" le contestaron los soldados asombrados, y se retiraron tomando a la mujer en brazos.

"ahora bestia" dijo el joven desenvainando su espada y una daga personal "a ver que puedes hacer".

El caminar del muchacho era lento y decidido, en su mente solo estaba proteger a su gente, el miedo esta fuera de toda posibilidad… eso lo hizo perder a su familia.

"esta vez no te llevarás a nadie más" gritó al cielo.

Este soldado perdió a toda su familia en un ataque de asesinos de las sombras, el miedo se apoderó de el al ver a los monstruos rodeando a su familia, por mucho que luchó, no pudo con esas bestias, los gritos de las criaturas le impedían concentrarse… ahora posiblemente su familia estaban en el mundo sagrado de las diosas, no podía fallarles de nuevo, nunca más.

Los gritos de los monstruos se escuchaban a su alrededor, acompañados por la llegada del naranjo crepúsculo incendiado, el eco de llantos cada vez era mayor. "¿Dónde están?" se dijo en voz baja, al doblar en una esquina, encontró una casa derrumbada, como si algo hubiese caído sobre ella, las tejas hechas polvo cubrían la poca madera que no se había quemado, pero algo se movía dentro de los escombros, un asesino mutante.

"aquí estas".

"ayuda" dijo la persona dentro de la brea oscura.

El chico quedo petrificado al escuchar esas palabras, no sabía qué hacer, si acabar con la criatura o intentar salvar a la persona, era una difícil situación.

"nn-no sé cómo ayudarte" dijo el soldado a punto de llorar "lo siento, debo…".

"Luz… Luz…".

"¿Luz?" no entendía nada, pero sin poder reaccionar, el parasito lo atacó, el joven salió volando chocando con la pared de otra casa. El monstruo se lanzó sobre el soldado, pero logró evadirlo rodando por el suelo, la casa ya estaba hecha ruinas por el choque de la criatura.

"¡basta!" gritaba la persona, intentando controlar las acciones de la brea parasita.

"¡déjame pensar! Intenta detenerlo" le dijo el muchacho.

Necesitaba pensar… Luz, ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Algún fuego sagrado? ¿Reliquias?... ¿Qué quería decir?, el muchacho no podía resolver nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras intentaba sobrevivir a los ataques.

La criatura siguió intentando golpear al soldado, pero este se escabullía por las paredes de las casas, pero en un momento llegaron a un callejón frente a la pared del castillo, el monstruo chocó con la pared y la hizo caer, entrando a un patio del castillo, pero afortunadamente no era el sector del campamento, estaban del otro lado.

"Luz… Luz…" repetía el pobre dentro de la brea.

"estoy pensando, estoy pensando" gritaba el joven, el miedo se estaba apoderando de él joven "diosas, por favor, ayuda".

El monstruo chocó con una de las torres, abriendo un agujero gigante, dejando al descubierto la escalera de caracol por la cual subir, el chico se escondía detrás de los árboles, intentando salvarse, pero al mismo tiempo seguía haciendo ruidos, esperando entretenerle para que no se acercara.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" el muchacho ya no podía más, pero… como un rayo de esperanza, se acordó de la historia que le contaban cuando niño, sobre el héroe y la princesa que vencieron al usurpador con… ¡flechas de luz! "¡flechas de luz! ¡Eso puede funcionar!"

Las flechas de luz estaban en uno de los santuarios del castillo, el de la cima… y tenía que llevar a la criatura a la cima. Tomando confianza, corrió hacia la torre dañada, subió por la escalera de caracol gritando "¡ven aquí!", la bestia empezó a trepar por el exterior, el muchacho corría por las pasarelas, terrazas y tejados del castillo, hasta encontrar una cristalera en modo de tragaluz, lo rompió con su pies y saltó dentro de la capilla, las velas a penas permitían ver en un santuario oscuro sin ventanas, se acercó corriendo al relicario de oro y cristal que contenía las flechas.

"¡abre!" luchó el muchacho, pero de pronto, se vio arrastrado por el suelo, la criatura lo había tomado con uno de sus tentáculos. El soldado intentó con todas sus fuerzas librarse, la espada giraba en todas las direcciones, la desesperación, los tentáculos lo empezaban a ahogar, ya veía que este era su final.

"lo siento… Thal…" dijo el joven, despidiéndose ya de la vida… no iba a poder cumplir su promesa.

"Thal…" dijo el mutante "Hijo…".

"¿Cail?".

"¿T-Thal es-está bien?".

"si, lo único que él añora es tener a papá a su lado de nuevo… le prometí que te encontraría y salvaría… y lo voy a hacer" dijo determinado el chico, cortando el tentáculo que le ahogaba y liberándose. Se arrastró por el suelo, tomó la flecha que estaba tirada en el suelo, tensó el arco y disparó a quemarropa.

"Link, creo que necesitamos de tu ayuda" dijo Hess.

Habían vuelto al mundo de la luz, Midna teletransportó al grupo hasta la salida, dejando a los mutantes dentro del santuario, pero al volver, se encontraron a las afueras de la ciudadela rodeados por Bokoblins.

"claro" dijo link antes de transformarse en lobo, y usando sus garras y dientes logró eliminar unos cuantos.

"¿y ustedes no tienen armas?" dijo midna dirigiéndose a Hess y Aily.

"se quedaron en la puerta" dijo Hess de forma ingenua.

"ocupen su transformación, tontos" dijo Midna.

Entraron a duras penas a la ciudadela, y transformándose, avanzaron por la ciudad.

Link, observando la ciudad desmoronada y herida, se dijo "como ha decaído todo, ¿Cómo estarán en palacio? Me preocupa…" pero fue interrumpido por el aullido de un mutante "no… otra vez no".

Los cuatro corrieron en búsqueda del origen de grito, encontrando a dos soldados rodeados por 4 asesinos de las sombras y 2 mutantes. Link les plantó cara a esas criaturas, tomando fuerza atacó a los 4 asesinos comunes, acabándolos en pocos minutos, pero un aullido de un mutante los hizo levantar como si nada "ya no me acordaba de esta cualidad de los asesinos" se dijo Link.

Estuvo muchos minutos intentando acabarlos, pero no quería matar a los mutantes, no quería asesinar a los suyos, no otra vez, No podía permitir que otra persona muriera por la paranoia y sicosis de Zant, pero en medio de sus pensamientos, una voz le gritó "¡señor Link! ¡Agáchese!" y frente a sus ojos vio una flecha pasar a milímetros de su cara, dando en todo el pecho de un mutante. Viendo hacia los techos, vio a nuestro soldado, junto a Cail, sin el parasito de brea, ambos con arco y las flechas de luz; frente a sus ojos vio como la brea era evaporada por la luz de la flecha, dejando al humano dentro de sí inconsciente, lo mismo ocurrió en el otro mutante. En menos de un minuto, todos los asesinos de las sombras cayeron derrotados, y los humanos se habían liberado.

"no puedo creerlo" dijo Hess al ver a las personas levantándose sin secuelas ni nada por el parasito.

"flechas de luz" dijo el soldado.

"bien hecho soldado, ¿se le ocurrió a usted?".

"si".

"llevemos a estos al campamento, yo mismo me encargaré de buscar más flechas de luz".

Al entrar al campamento, el joven soldado se apartó un momento del grupo, junto a Cail, y se dirigió a la zona de refugiados, ahí estaba Thal con su madre, la cual estaba siendo curada por unos médicos.

"¡Papá!" gritó de alegría el muchacho al ver a su papá, se lanzó a sus brazos y dijo "pensé que no te volvería a ver".

"yo igual hijo" dijo el padre acariciando el pelo de su hijo y llorando.

"gracias señor soldado" dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose al joven.

"lo prometido es deuda chico, te di mi palabra" dijo el soldado agachándose a la altura del muchacho, doblando su rodilla para apoyarse.

"gracias" le repitió el muchacho "disculpa pero… ¿cómo te llamas? No me dijiste nunca tu nombre".

"¿mi nombre?" dijo el joven sobrecogido "mi nombre es Thal Saythi"

"tienes el mismo nombre que yo" dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

"si, así es" dijo el joven.

"cuando grande, quiero ser como tú".

"no lo dudo" dijo el soldado levantándose "vendré a verte en un rato más ¿ya?, cuida de tu mamá, está débil".

"si señor" dijo el muchacho con saludo militar, lo cual hizo saltar unas risas al joven.

Aily, Hess y Link miraban esa escena desde un portón medio abierto, el que separaba ese sector de la zona de oficiales.

"aún hay esperanza en ellos" dijo link al ver la risa del soldado "mira, el buscar la felicidad de ese niño le llevó a descubrir como sanar mutantes"

Aily solo pudo sonreír al ver esa escena, y preguntó "¿Qué sucederá ahora?".

"tenemos que buscar el lugar donde se esconde Zant" dijo link acercándose a un mapa que tenía en una mesa cercana "y para proteger más esta zona y a sus habitantes, crearemos una brigada encargada de purificar a los asesinos mutantes con las flechas de luz".

"y… ¿Quién guiará esa misión?" preguntó Hess sentado en un banco cercano.

"el nuevo coronel Saythi" dijo Link sin levantar la vista del mapa, pero en su cara apareció una sonrisa "ahora, debo ir al castillo a ver cómo están todos.

**-continuará-**

He tenido pésimas noches, así que en ellas salió este pequeño "Spin-off" entrelazado con la serie, esperemos que volvamos a ver al coronel Thal Saythi.

Yo por mi parte sigo escribiendo, es probable que el siguiente capítulo sea de "el viento sopla", y les invito a leer mi primer One-shot "Zelda: Recuerdos" de Skyward Sword (eso sí, no me gustó el título XD)

Nos vemos


End file.
